Forever With You
by Masters of Fire and Amber
Summary: An arrogant rouge and a stubborn kittypet. No one ever expected the two to fall in love, not even themselves. (Just a short piece of backstory for two of my Warriors OCs, Azure and Raccoon.)


A black She-cat padded accross the grasslands, the squishing of mud beneath her paws as she walked, ever darkening storm clouds looming over head. She could hear and smell the fresh scent of rain just beginning to sprinkle down apon the previously dry earth, a clear sign to turn back. But she didn't turn back. She couldn't. Instead she kept going, determined to get away from.. this place. These feelings which she so desperately wanted to succumb to, to just turn back and start running. But she pressed on, forcing her paws to take step after miserable step, her heart heavy.

"Azure!" A voice called from the distance, loud and upset. The black cat known as Azure froze in her tracks, although only for a heartbeat, momentarily casting a glance back towards the source of the sound, continuing on her path. "Azure! I know you can hear me!" The voice was amgered now, the shadow of another cat quickly rushing towards her as she stayed in that spot, waiting for the other to catch up.

"What do you want Raccoon." She mewed, her tone cold and uninviting, athough her dark purplish orbs said otherwise, dancing and swirling with unsaid emotions. Emotions which she wished she could say, but... wouldn't. "What do I- I want you to just stop for a second, Azure! Where are you even going?" "To find someone." Was the only reply, the black and white rouge continuing on. But Raccoon wasn't going to give up that easily. "Well why can't it wait until morning? It's pouring out here, and easy to become lost." The black and white cat mewed, still following right behind Azure, coming up beside her. "Oh, so now you care, huh." Azure mewed with a huff, picking up her pace.

"And just what is that supposed to mean? Of course I care you absolute idiot! I probably care more about you then you do yourself, so why can't you just stop for a moment and face me! You just ran on out here all of a sudden, with no mention of where you were going or even when you'd be back!" She pointed out, nearly smacking right into Azure as the she-cat came to a sudden halt, whipping around to stare Raccon right in her eyes.

"I'm not coming back, Raccoon! Are you happy now?! I'm never coming back because I can't stay here! I can't just sit at that little farm of yours and pretend to be happy when I know that my brother is out there somewhere, miserable and most likely still resenting me because I had to leave him! She snapped, ears flattened in anger. "You're.." Raccoon started, taking a step back as she stared down at the ground, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she snapped her head back up, staring right at Azure. "Why did you not tell me..? Why couldn't you just say it to my face then? Why did you feel the need to just run away like some kit?" She asked quietly, a soft growl escaping her when Azure only stood silent. "Answer me!"

"You really wanting an answer? Well here's your answer, Raccoon. Because I have to. And you didn't have to know." "I Didn't- Oh, I didn't have to know!? I didn't have to know that someone I care about, someone who I consider to be my friend, someone who I-I love is just gonna up and leave, and I'm never going to hear a word about it!? So please, tell me why I didn't have to know!" She yowled, lashing her tail against the muddy ground, waiting for some sort of answer to come from Azure.

"I- Raccoon I'm- I'm sorry.." she started, ears flattened against her head as she struggled to find any words to say. She wanted to tell her. She desperately wanted to tell Raccoon how much she meant to her, how much she... loved her. But she just... couldn't find it in her to do so. "I need to go.. I.."

"Oh so now you have nothing to say." The black and white she-cat mumbled, head hung low. "Then just tell me this, Azure. I want to you look me in the eyes and say it to my face. Say you never loved me. And you can go." She mewed, her light blue orbs overflowing with emotions as she glanced back up at her friend, her lover, her mate, her everything, waiting for an answer.

And after a long silence, she received her answer.

"I... I did."

"...I still do, Raccoon. More then anyone, or anything."


End file.
